swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Jedi Order
The Dark Jedi Order were the force sensitive followers of the Kicka Emperor Hadrian Kicka and were lead by Dark Jedi Overlord Hecate, who lead them from their creation to their complete and utter destruction when Emperor Hadrian re-issued Order 66 due to harmful influences within the Dark Jedi Order. History The Dark Jedi Order after it's founding soon gained a notorious reputation as being harsh and brutal and enforcing the Emperor's will without question and with a sheer acts of fanaticism. Dark Overlord Hecate did not tolerate traitors or heretics within the ranks of the Dark Jedi Order; however he became lax on his policies when it was discovered that a Dark Jedi Master, named Magnus had been attempting a coup of the Dark Council and was in the process of doing so; he had gained valuable followers. The early history of the Dark Jedi Order is marred with massacre after massacre. The Dark Jedi Order has been responsible for the deaths of over 756,000 thousand species throughout the galaxy. The Dark Jedi Order is also well known for their fair share of incidents with Imperial troops, the worst having ended with the death of several Dark Jedi Oppressors who went off into a dark rage and slaughter over two hundred Imperial troops including two Major's. The group of Dark Jedi were not found immediately and continued their rampage across the galaxy earning the notorious moniker the Betrayers, the group was finally caught on their attempted return to the Temple of the Order. The Dark Jedi Order served as valiant commanders and officers when normal officers failed to do their duties, Hadrian early during the Dark Jedi Order had allowed Dark Jedi ranking above Knight to kill the commanding officer if they failed to do their duty and either replace him or chose a successor and promote him; however two incidents where entire garrisons went rogue were enough for Hadrian to remove that power. Though they had issues for authority almost the entire Order had a positive view of the Emperor and were willing to follow him and follow him to the end; there sects within the Order who believed that a true Dark Jedi would make a better Emperor. Vurh and Zax Coup Dark Jedi Council members Vurh and Zax were both prominent members of the Dark Jedi Order and had been for a long time; the two along with their First Acolyte's begun to conspire against the Dark Jedi Overlord and soon enough the Emperor himself. Vurh had wished to use his planets nobility and influence to raise a large force comprised of hundreds of thousands of militia who were going to revolt against the Empire and lead a dark crusade against the Empire; however Zax, the cooler head of the group prevailed and the two merely plotted enough until they were caught. Zax and Vurh had traveled separately to Yaga Minor to meet with an Imperial Admiral who had fallen within their grasps. The Admiral was unsure if he'd be betrayed and had an Imperial Stormtrooper unit on call when the two arrived the Admiral panicked and alerted the guard, the two Council members immediately turned on the Admiral and the Stormtroopers. The two ruined their attempt by attacking the Admiral and his guard. Though the Admiral would escape for the time being; he was soon apprehended by the Imperial Arbiters following the discovery of the security tapes. Though Hadrian had outwardly shown little anger and frustration towards the Order; internally he tortured the entire Dark Jedi Council for several weeks to "preserve" the strength of the Order and it's loyalty. It is known that Dark Jedi Overlord Hecate was not involved in the torture. Magnus Coup A Dark Jedi Master named Magnus had gained notoriety soon becoming a First Acolyte on the Dark Council, or a chosen successor to a Dark Council member, it was often that the First Acolyte would kill the Dark Jedi Council member, known as the Dark Apostle and take his position and chose a First Acolyte. First Acolyte Mangus was assigned to Dark Apostle Thyfus, a long time member of the Dark Jedi Council and survivor of several First Acolytes. Magnus enlisted the services of a young, fledging wanna be Dark Jedi Deth Kade; Thyfus would underestimate the apprentice and would be killed, without Mangus's name being mentioned. Mangus was impressed when the fledging apprentice brought back the cursed mace of the Dark Council member and Magnus made the apprentice a full Dark Jedi Acolyte and tasked him with eliminating various Dark Jedi who would oppose him. Magnus was soon elevated to Dark Apostle and made a full member of the Dark Council; Dark Overlord Hecate had uncovered the information through a network of spies but refused to believe it's truth and attempted to cover it up. The series of events would lead to the End of the Dark Jedi Order. End of the Dark Jedi Order Hecate moved swiftly to cover up the failing in protocol but a member of the Dark Council in an attempt to curry favor with the Emperor and possibly usurp the position of Dark Jedi Overlord for himself informed Hadrian and Hadrian reacted harshly, more harshly then anyone had expected. Hadrian killed the Dark Council member on the spot and called the 501st Stormtrooper Legion to help him eliminate the Dark Council itself; however Hadrian re-issued Order 66 to eliminate the entirety of the Dark Jedi Order. However even with the skill and uses of his Imperial commanders such as High Admiral Haran some Dark Jedi have eluded the Emperor's grasp, members with the higher echelons of the Imperial government said that the Emperor had plans to hunt down the Dark Jedi and destroy them; and he did exactly that. Emperor Hadrian issued a directive to all his commanders stating any Dark Jedi found is to be killed on the spot. Hadrian also laid down plans for an Operation to hunt them down. Operation: Blackened Day Emperor Hadrian was not satisfied that numerous Dark Jedi had gotten away including 2 Dark Council members and took it upon himself to seek them out, enlisted the Erus Bellum to hunt down the remainder of the Dark Jedi Order, the operation was coined as Blackened Day. Organization The Dark Jedi Order, or DJO by some members often acted in squads of 2 to 4; some press called them death squads and murder troops. The Dark Jedi Order maintained a system of ranks and titles which contributed to a somewhat archaic hierarchy but it kept things effective and working; however it was the strict archaic hierarchy which would eventually contribute to their down fall. They followed the ranking system as laid out. *'Dark Jedi Overlord' *'Dark Jedi Council' (Council of 8 plus the Dark Jedi Overlord) **'Grand Apostle' (Alternate title of the Dark Jedi Overlord) **'Dark Apostle' (Full Dark Jedi Council member) **'First Acolyte' (Apprentice and designated successor to Dark Apostle) *'Dark Jedi Master' (Oppressors, Templars, Enforcers) *'Dark Jedi Knight' (Oppressors, Templars, Enforcers) *'Dark Jedi Acolyte' Notable members *'Dark Jedi Overlord' Hecate† *'Dark Jedi Council Member' Magnus† *'Dark Jedi Council Member' Vurh† *'Dark Jedi Council Member' Zax† *'Dark Jedi Council Member' Thyfus† *'Dark Jedi Acolyte' Deth Kade Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?act=idx Category:Dark Jedi Order Category:Galactic Empire